


Su sonrisa

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: A veces Jefferson debe recordarse porque es novio de Alexander Hamilton.





	Su sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> #26 Hoyuelos - Jamilton
> 
> Desconozco si Alexander Hamilton o Lin Manuel Miranda tienen hoyuelos pero yo voy a imaginar que al menos Alex sí. Espero les guste.

**Su sonrisa**

Hay muchas cosas sobre Alexander Hamilton que volvían loco a Thomas en muchos sentidos. Primero estaba su insana necesidad de escribir como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego el punto de vista que tenía en muchas cosas y la forma en que solía defenderlo; y por último que era el favorito del profesor Washington.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa que en verdad lo vuelve loco y es una de las razones por la que más o menos tolera la hiperactividad de su novio. Sus hoyuelos. Pequeños, redondos y no muy marcados hoyuelos que se forman cuando el joven sonríe o ríe de forma sincera, casi infantil demostrando que está disfrutando verdaderamente de lo que haya provocado su risa.

Al principio Thomas no los había visto claramente por la barba desarreglada del chico, pero a medida que lo trataba por culpa de un trabajo en equipo que debían realizar juntos notó ciertas cosas en él. Como el hecho de que arreglaba su cabello unas diez veces en tres minutos, o como arrugaba su nariz cuando estaba sumamente concentrado, o la forma en que por debajo de la comisura de sus labios se hundía la piel un poquito formando los pequeños agujeritos que lo llevaron a conquistarlo.

A cualquiera le parecería una razón tonta para querer salir con alguien, pero todo en la personalidad de Alexander casi lo repelía como el polo opuesto de un imán así que, para él, que algo tan nimio como esa anomalía muscular era suficiente para querer conquistar al muchacho. Al menos así pensaba hasta que conoció al verdadero Alexander. Es por ello que los hoyuelos es solo una de las pocas cosas que lo vuelven loco.

Lo que realmente le hizo enamorarse del chico fue su brillante sonrisa.


End file.
